Harry Potter et le dragon noir
by binagana
Summary: cé ma première histoire... j'espère qu vous allez l'aimer. Ça se passe 10 ans après que Harry ait détruit Vous-Savez-Qui...


**Harry Potter et le dragon noir**

**Le retour des Anciens**

Il y a 10 ans, un jeune garçon terminait sa 7e année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il avait dû affronter le mage noir le plus puissant dans un duel sans merci qui aurait pu facilement lui ôter la vie. Accompagné de ses amis, il réussit à vaincre Lord Voldemort. Dix ans après cet événement, pendant que la ville se faisait baigner par les premiers rayons du soleil, le garçon s'éveillait doucement.

Harry avait maintenant 27 ans. Même s'il avait beaucoup vieilli, ses cheveux étaient toujours en broussaille et impossible à coiffer. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient encore cachés derrière sa bonne vieille paire de lunettes et la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair décorait son front, mais avec la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait cessé de lui faire mal. Il était maintenant professeur de duel à Poudlard. Il avait terminé ses études avec un nombre de BUSE impressionnants et avait complété ses études de Duel au Département d'Enseignements Magiques Universelles. De son côté, Ron était allé étudier la diversité des animaux magiques en Sibérie. Hermione, quant à elle, a étudié au Collège d'Arithmancie et de Magie Générale d'Angleterre et travaille maintenant sur un projet de balais volants à haute vitesse. Elle a aussi un projet dans le cadre des études des mages et sorciers du passé qui tente de découvrir des sortilèges perdus. Harry avait perdu tout contact avec eux. Après avoir terminé ses études, il était allé s'installer dans une petite maison du village de Pré-Au-Lard. Celui-ci allait souvent voir l'ancienne grotte où avait vécu Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Sirius était mort en se battant contre Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine et aussi une mangemort.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers Poudlard. Cette école était ses plus beaux souvenirs et aussi de ses pires. Il y a passé 7 ans de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la journée que Harry attendait le plus. C'était la journée des anciens. Tout ceux qui avaient terminé leurs 7 années étaient invités à venir passer plusieurs journées. Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux ne revenaient pas. Par compte, Harry devait quand même donner son premier cours. Le professeur Lupin, était revenu enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Cela faisait le bonheur de Harry. Le professeur Rogue enseignait encore les potions. Il aurait sûrement voulu prendre la place de Lupin, mais le professeur Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons. Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall étaient toujours là et enseignaient la même matière. Il y avait de nouveaux professeurs que Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment. Le professeur Lyroie qui enseigne la divination, avait l'air mieux que Trelawney. Elle a pris sa retraite après que Harry soit parti. Au moins, personne n'aura à subir ses menaces de mort.

Harry attendit ses élèves de première année dans sa classe. Quand tout le monde fut là, Harry commença. Il faisait, comme d'habitude, un petit résumer du dernier cours. Ensuite, ils pratiquèrent les sorts appris. Harry ne voulait pas leurs montrer le sortilège de _Tarentallegra_ qui pourrait se révélé utile. Le cours passa très vite pour Harry. Il alla ensuite les mener au Poudlard Express. Les élèves allaient retournés chez eux pour de petites vacances avant les examens. Le train partit à l'heure prévue. Harry retourna dans son bureau en attendant les anciens. Vers midi, il se rendit à la Grande-Salle où tous les grands étaient là. Il reconnu plusieurs de ses amis comme Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Olivier Dubois et tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, les frères Crivey, Ginny, Fred et George Weasley. Il se dit que sûrement Ron et Hermione vont être avec eux.

-Ah! Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, dit Ron. Je me demande si Rogue est encore là. Ah. Oui, il est là. Je commence à avoir faim. C'est sûrement encore des elfes qui font la nourriture.

-Ron, si tu pouvais au moins arrêter de penser à la nourriture. Tu sais, je suis rendue avec beaucoup de gens pour la S.A.L.E. Sûrement que les elfes vont pouvoir se faire payer. Au fond, ils voudraient bien se faire payer, dit Hermione, mais ils ne veulent pas perdre leurs emplois.

-Hermione, pourrais-tu arrêter avec ta SALE?

-Ron! On ne dit pas SALE! C'est S.A.L.E! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry venait tout juste de passer proche leur table. Il s'arrêta devant et regarda Hermione d'un air découragé. Il venait enfin de les trouver.

-Salut. Tu travailles encore dessus ta S.A.L.E? Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as. Si tu vois qu'aucuns elfes acceptent, c'est peut-être qu'ils s'en fou de ce que tu dis. Moi je pense que tu devrais arrêter.

Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à sa table en laissant derrière lu des regards stupéfaits. Hermione paraissait beaucoup plus en colère que tantôt.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive, me dit ça et repart comme si de rien n'était? En plus, je ne le connais pas.

-Non Hermione, dit Ginny, tu te trompes. C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas reconnu.

Moi, je l'ai reconnu.

-Ah oui? répliqua Hermione, toujours aussi en colère. C'était qui?

-Ben, ça me parait évident. C'était Harry.

Hermione tourna la tête vers celui-ci, mais avant qu'elle ait pu se lever, le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.

-Bonjours à tous et rebienvenue à Poudlard! Je suis vraiment content de tous vous revoir ici. J'ai pensé que je pourrais vous présentez nos professeurs. Certains sont restés comme d'autres sont partis. Comme vous avez sûrement remarquez, le parc a été restaurez à la suite d'un petit dégât.

Plusieurs professeurs eurent un petit rire ou bien se tournèrent vers le professeur Joliva qui enseigne les soins des créatures magiques. Tout comme Hagrid, Joliva a fait étudié à ses élèves les scrouts à pétards. C'est à cause de lui que le parc a été restaurez. Tous les scrouts à pétards ont explosés en même temps, ce qui a créé un gros trou et brûlé quelques arbres de la forêt.

-Bon, je vais commencer à présenter les professeurs. Ici, nous avons le professeur Rogue qui enseigne encore les potions, continua le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall qui enseigne métamorphose. Le professeur Joliva, soins des créatures magiques. Le professeur Lyroie, la divination.

Le professeur Lupin qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Flitwick, enchantements. Le professeur Chourave en botanique. Maintenant pour les nouveaux cours, les professeurs Splich et Splach pour le cours d'humour magique et le professeur Potter pour le cours de duel.

Bon, voici tous nos professeurs. Bon enfin presque tous. Je pense que j'ai tout dit. Alors, bonne appétit! Les professeurs, dit le professeur Dumbledore en se tournant vers eux, vous pouvez aller manger avec les anciens élèves.

Rogue se leva le premier et alla vers la table des Serpentards, Chourave s'assit avec les Poussoufles, Bibine avec Serdaigle et le professeur McGonagall avec les Gryffondors. Elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par eux. Harry aussi alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, mais ne se tenait pas avec ses amis. Il sortit un livre et commença à lire. Hermione le regarda et se leva.

-Je vais aller voir Harry. Je reviens.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry. Hermione se plaça devant celui-ci. Il continuait à lire. Elle commençait peut-être à croire que Harry faisait exprès.

-Eh… Harry? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler?

Harry leva la tête et la regarda. Hermione était rendue avec des cheveux courts, mais très bien coiffés. Elle portait une robe de couleur bleu marin et avait un foulard dans les cheveux. Sa baguette magique était attachée après une courroie qu'elle avait autour de sa taille. Harry déposa son livre et lui sourit.

-Salut Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu as beaucoup changé. Tu voulais mon dire quelque chose?

-Eh. Je voulais te dire salut. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Je m'excuse pour tant tôt. Je pensais que tu allais me reconnaître. Alors, tu as continué ta S.A.L.E. C'est bien.

-Oui. J'ai trouvé plusieurs personnes qui pensent comme moi. C'est super Harry que tu sois devenu professeur ici! Tu es chanceux. J'y ai pensé sauf que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre. Je suis en train de travailler sur un projet de balai volant à haute vitesse. C'est super!

-Intéressant. Dit, sais-tu combien environ il va coûter ton balai?

-Non je ne le sais pas, mais sûrement très cher. Ils en donnent un gratuit à tous ceux qui ont travaillé sur sa construction. Je pourrais te le donner. Tu sais, moi et le Quidditch… je ne suis pas super. Pas comme toi!

-Merci. Eh, désolez Hermione, mais je pense que le professeur Dumbledore veut me parler.

-À la prochaine!

Hermione retourna auprès de ses amis. Elle replongea aussitôt dans une longue conversation avec Ginny qui lui parlait de mode. Ce n'était pas vrai; Harry voulait arrêter de lui parler. Il se dépêcha à sortir le plus vite possible.

Oui, se dit-il. Je suis tombé en amour avec Hermione.

Qui dit ancien dit Drago Malefoy. C'était l'ennemi de Harry. Dès la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils se sont détestés. Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, était un mangemort. Il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie. Comme son fils, il détestait Harry et les Weasley. Arthur Weasley surtout, puisqu'il travaille aussi au Ministère. Drago avait pris la place de son père. Alors pour Fudge qui était encore Ministre, Drago était important. Comme avant, il avait toujours avec lui ses deux amis Grabbe et Goyle. Ils était vraiment stupides et mangeaient tout le temps. Mais ses deux-là étaient quand même fort. On peut avoir peur quand on s'attaque à eux. Harry se promenait dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas penser à Hermione et se retrouva face à face avec Drago et ses amis de Serpentards.

Qui vois-je? Est-ce bien le petit Potter piqué? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

Oui et avant que je te voies, j'était très bien. Ah, je vois que tes deux « amis » te suivent encore. Il ne faut pas vraiment être intelligent pour être avec toi.

Crabbe et Goyle avancèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant. Drago leur fit signe de revenir.

Tu es tout seul? Pauvre petit Potter! J'image que les Weasley sont morts de faim et que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne veut plus te voir. Peut-être ils ne sont plus tes amis. Tu dois avoir honte aller chez les Weasley, maintenant. Avec l'argent qu'ils font, ils ne peuvent pas te nourrir.

Laisse-les tranquille!

Tu veux te battre, Potter? Un duel? Comme un 2e année, mais sans professeurs.

D'accord, répliqua Harry.

Aussitôt, la bagarre commença. Drago lança le premier un sortilège qui projeta Harry contre le mur. Il retomba par terre et lança à son tour un sort. Malefoy revola sur ses amis de Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle. Drago se releva péniblement, lança sa baguette à Goyle et frappa Harry se toutes ses forces. Harry vacilla sur le côté. Et cela continua jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall arrive avec les anciens de Gryffondors. Des murmures se répandirent parmi les élèves.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Oh. Ce n'est rien. On réglait juste des petits conflits d'enfance, ajouta Harry d'un ton amusé.

Et bien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, Potter, je vous pensais en peu plus responsable. Et vous Malefoy…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? coupa Malefoy de sa petite voix innocente. C'est Potter qui a commencé!

C'est vrai, professeur, assura Crabbe.

Tu mens Malefoy!

Et bien, Potter, attendez-moi ici, nous allons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ne bougez pas.

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois. Il s'essuya la bouche et reparti en riant avec ses amis. Harry se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il essuya d'enlever le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche. Soudain, son cœur commença à battre. Hermione, Ron et les autres arrivaient en courrant vers lui. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le relâcha.

Harry! Mon dieu! Ça va? Tu aurais pu te blesser gravement! Oh, Harry!

Laisse-le respirer un peu, Hermione. dit Ron. J'espère que tu l'as assommé se Drago de malheur.

Un peu… Zut! Aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Harry soupira et s'assit. Il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer. Il reprit sa baguette et se leva. Le professeur McGonagall arriva d'un pas pressé.

Quel manque de responsabilité! murmura-t-elle. Venez Potter! Dépêchez-vous!

On vient avec lui professeur, dit Hermione dont les autres approuvaient par des signes de têtes.

Il n'en ai pas question! Je veux seulement Potter! Allez, ouste!

Elle repartit d'un pas encore plus rapide. Harry regarda les autres en espérant avoir un peu plus de courage. Il soupira et suivit le professeur McGonagall.

Arrivé devant la porte du professeur Dumbledore, Harry commença à paniquer. Q'allait-il lui arriver? Allait-il être renvoyé? Ou bien juste suspendu pour un certain temps? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est espéré. Le professeur Dumbledore était en pleine discussion avec un ancien directeur de l'école. Bien sûr, ce directeur était une peinture. Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler en voyant arriver le professeur McGonagall, la tête haute, et Harry, la tête basse.

-Bonjour professeur, bonjour Harry. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Et bien, Albus, comme j'amenais les anciens à leur tour, j'ai trouvé Potter en train de se battre avec Malefoy, dans le couloir. Ils se battaient à mains nues.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Dumbledore affiche un sourire.

Professeur, c'est tout à fait normal! Un peu normal, recommença Dumbledore en voyant le visage de McGonagall. Et bien oui, Minerva, ils sont ennemis, comme nous et Voldemort.

Mais c'est différent! Vous-savez-qui et nous! J'espère!

Peut-être, mais c'est la vie, Minerva. Harry, à l'avenir, soyez plus prudent.

Oui, professeur. dit Harry. Mais j'aurais une question. Est-ce que mes amis pourraient aller dormir chez moi?

Pourquoi pas? Plus on est de fous, plus on rie. Si tu voudrais bien nous excuser, je dois parler à Minerva.

Harry sortit du bureau, laissant le professeur et Dumbledore se parler. Il courut jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où se trouvait Hermione, Ron et les autres. Il était tellement content. Cependant, quand il arriva, il n'y avait personne sauf Hermione, qui lui sauta au cou quand il arriva.

Harry! Et puis? Tu es renvoyé, suspendu, tu es mort?

Calme-toi Hermione. Non! Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a rien fait. Où sont les autres?

Ils sont allés se promener dans le parc. Vient, on va aller les rejoindre!

Hermione le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusque dehors. La nuit était froide et le ciel était clair. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au bord du lac où se trouvait Ron et les autres. Harry leur annonça qu'il n'avait rien.

J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore si vous pouviez dormir chez moi.

Super! s'exclama Ron. Je ne veux pas vraiment dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres.

Tous les amis approuvèrent. Harry alla dans son bureau chercher son sac pendant que les autres allaient prendre les valises. Ensuite, ils prirent la direction de Pré-Au-Lard.


End file.
